El espionaje
by Capuciine
Summary: Los chicos se van a pasar las vacaciones en las aguas termales, todo iba a marchar bien hasta que cierto rubio pervertido se le ocurre una idea. ¿Sera una buena o mala idea? ¡Descubrenlo aquí! [One-shot]


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? —Sonido de grillos— Creo que no, en fin, soy Beans-99, solo que he cambiado de cuenta para empezar de 0. Aquí les traigo un Fic de comedia que creo que les va a gustar, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclamer: South Park y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos creadores: Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Pero aclaro que Miki y Sofi son mis OC's, ellas únicamente son de mi pertenencia **

* * *

**El espionaje.**

 **[One-shot]**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

 **Título:** El espionaje.

 **Género:** Humor.

 **Categoría:** T.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

Ya faltaba un día para año nuevo, a petición de todos, los Team Stan y Craig fueron a pasar un día descanso en las aguas termales, del cual fue inaugurado a principio de año. Decían que aquellos lugares era un rotundo paraíso. El lugar estaba dividió en dos sitios, el primer lado se encontraban los hombres y en el segundo están las mujeres y había una gran pared hecha de bambú que dividía ambos lugares.

Ambos Teams se metieron rápidamente al agua, nunca se habían sentido a si en su vida, más aun para no tener que aguantar las estúpidas clases que daba el Sr Garrison, ahora que pasaron de año, iba a ser unas largas vacaciones para todos.

—¡Que alivio! —dijo Cartman con los ojos cerrados y largando un gran suspiro. —He vuelto a la vida.

—Estarías mejor muerto, gordo. —dijo Kyle en tono burlón haciendo que varios rieran.

—¡Maldito judío de mierda! —Y así los dos comenzaron a pelear y Stan se sujetó el puente de su nariz y murmurando cosas molestas.

Los dos chicos dejaron de pelearse entre sí, pero por sus miradas parecían decirse: "Arreglaremos esto luego". Ahora el lugar estaba en repleto silencio hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar risas en el otro lugar.

—Vaya, parece que las putas del otro lado, se están divirtiendo un montón. —dijo Craig que estaba sentado en una de las rocas como Token y Clyde.

Ante eso, de pronto a Kenny se le prendió el foco por una idea que tuvo, pero conociéndolo, seguro que era una idea muy pervertida que de seguro pondrá en problemas a todos, luego perderían la confianza en él y lo mandarían a la mierda por esa estupidez.

—¡Craig! ¡Ven un momento! —grito el rubio en voz baja y a la vez muy emocionado.

—¿Qué quieres, McCormick? —pregunto con cierta frialdad y le enseño el dedo medio.

El rubio le explico la idea que se le vino a la mente al pelinegro, este se agacho y Kenny se subió encima de él, por suerte no pesaba mucho, era delgado como si se tratara de una rama de árbol.

—¡Allá vamos! —exclamo ahora y apuntando la pared.

—¡¿Qué carajo haces Kenny?! —exclamo Kyle muy sorprendió al ver como Tucker cargaba al rubio inmortal.

—¿No lo captas? ¡Esto es lo que nosotros hacemos cuando no estamos con nuestras novias! — dijo levantando el pulgar.

—¡Miki te matara si te ve haciendo esto! —grito el pelirrojo no solo molesto sino preocupado.

—McCormick, esto es una mierda. —dijo ahora muy cansado y bajo a Kenny pero en vez de hacerlo despacio termino por hacerlo caer de cara al piso—Mejor busca otra idea.

—¡Craig, espera, eres el más alto de todos nosotros...!—No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el mencionado ya se había ido en busca de algo para beber.

—Estamos jodidos. —dijo Clyde muy molesto ya que le parecía una muy buena idea.

—Sí, es verdad. —comento Kenny también molesto y cruzándose de los brazos.

A medida que iba pasando la hora, ya se les había acabado las ideas para poder espiar al otro lado sin ser descubiertos por nadie. Stan ya estaba empezando a sospechar que algo malo va a pasar pero no sabía que era o en qué momento iba a ocurrir. Siguieron así hasta que de pronto...

—¡Chicos! —llamo Kevin, quien estaba agachado ya que encontró algo que les sirvió de ayuda, en vez de pedir ayuda a alguien más alto. —¡Encontré un agujero!

—¡Buen trabajo! —exclamo Cartman.

—"Estos chicos. ¿Cuándo será el día en que maduren?" —pensó Stan negando completamente la cabeza y avergonzado por la actitud de sus amigos.

—¡Oh vamos, Stan! —dijo Kenny mientras pasaba un brazo en el hombro de su amigo— Aprovecha que Wendy no está aquí y ven a observar chicas desnudas con nosotros.

—¡Cállate, Kenny! —grito Stan bastante rojo como un tomate y se apartó del rubio pervertido. —Yo no soy como tú, no quiero tener problemas.

—Como quieras, amigo. —dijo para luego irse a donde estaban los chicos.

Por otro lado, los demás trataban de ver por medio del agujero, a varios llegaban a sangrarle la nariz y babeaban, a pesar de que tengan novia, los hombres siempre y serán un par de pervertidos sin remedio alguno.

—¡Acércate un poco más!—exclamo Clyde muy emocionado a Craig, quien se encontraba en medio y al mismo tiempo que una gota de sangre se le formaba en su nariz.

—¡Vaya suena divertido!—dijo una voz que era muy conocida— ¿Porque no nos invitan?

Rápidamente se voltearon a ver que Wendy y sus amigas habían entrado, pero en vez de sentir vergüenza ya que todos estaban desnudos, se asustaron enseguida hasta ponerse pálidos como si fueran fantasmas, ningún soltó una palabra para poder explicar esa situación, todo se iba ir al carajo en cualquier momento.

—Nos estábamos preguntando porque hacían tanto ruido...—dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de forma sádica y una vena se le formaba en su cien, sí que se encontraba sumamente furiosa sabiendo que Stan es su novia.

—...hasta que descubrimos lo que estaban haciendo. —Ahora fue Miki la que completo la frase incompleta, al igual que las chicas, se encontraba con un aura oscura.

Entre todas se comenzaron a turnar los nudillos pero sin dejar de mirarlos como si fueran sus cazadoras amenazando a sus presas, eso aumentaba el escalofrió de los ambos Teams, aunque Craig trataba de no estar asustado como los otros.

"¡Mierda, somos hombres muertos!"

Al final y al cabo, las chicas se habían retirado, en cuanto a los chicos, ni hablar, todos ellos tenían varias cachetadas en ambas mejillas, dientes rotos, ojos morados, moretones y chichones en cualquier lado de sus cabezas. Los que se salvaron de ese castigo fueron Kyle, Tweek y Butters, el rubio paranoico como era de costumbre "no aguantaba con la presión" y más aún por la falta de café y como nadie se atrevió a acompañarlo, ambos adolescentes fueron los únicos que si decidieron llevarlo a la máquina de café que se encontraba en el pasillo.

Y al regresar del lugar, se sorprendieron al encontrase con que todos parecían estar muertos, ya que flotaba en el agua con la salvaje golpiza que recibieron, eso explicaba los sonidos de golpes y gritos, para el bien de los tres se fueron enseguida de ese lugar que parecía una masacre y todo era culpa de la idea de cierto rubio pervertido.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Veré si tengo más ideas para otros futuros fics. Ahora que estoy de nuevo en el Fandom, dejen reviews y opinen, me alegra estar de vuelta aquí, los quiero mucho y espero que anden bien.**


End file.
